Bright Side Of The Moon
by Skay lee
Summary: Charlie took it too far. I am lying on my back staring at the celling while clutching my aching stomach, wondering if I'll make it out alive. It doesn't matter anymore; I am sure death doesn't hold anything worse for me than what life did. It's ironic though, he is the head of cardiothoracic surgery at Forks Memorial. He saves lives everyday to come back and kill me.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie took it too far. I am lying on my back staring at the celling while clutching my aching stomach wondering if I'll make it out alive this time. It doesn't matter anymore; I am sure death doesn't hold anything worse for me than what life had to offer, but I really don't want to die. I've been in and out of consciousness so I'm not even sure if it's been five days or more since Charlie locked me in my room for being late home after school. I didn't have his dinner on the table as soon as he arrived home because I needed to rest on the sidewalk while walking back from school. he had beat the crap out of me the night before and my ribs were and are still aching. Oh and right now the fever I think am sporting is not helping my condition.

It's ironic though, Charlie is the head of cardiothoracic surgery at Forks Memorial Hospital. He saves lives everyday and people all around town love him; _they don't really know what he does behind closed doors no do they? _Rumor has it, he is one of the best surgeons at the hospital and he I the next in line to being the chief of the surgery. Well, the good doctor has been letting of steam using me has his punching bag since the day I opened my eyes on this world. I never met my mother; but according to Charlie she was a real bitch. She left me with Charlie a week after my birth to be with some guy she cheated on him with, and ever since I've been living with him.

I haven't heard the front door open or close for the last two days and that means Charlie hasn't come for two days. I haven't been able to get of bed since yesterday whenever I try the room starts spinning and my legs buckle underneath me so I've stayed in bed with the duvet pulled up to my chin covering my freezing form as the heaters been off since Charlie left days ago and there's nothing to shield from forks freezing winter. He basically left me to starve and freeze to death. And with that though dark spots start clouding my vision and I am no longer able to hold my eyes open as unconsciousness claims me, and I can't help but wonder if this is the last time my eyes will see light.

I didn't hear Charlie come home this time but next time I gain consciousness it's with the sound of my bedroom door being slammed open. I can't open my eyes; they are just not opening. I know Charlie is in for another torture session when I feel his tight grip at the side of both my shoulders.

"Get up now!" he shouts at my lifeless form shaking my violently. Oh God, my ribs are screaming and I can hear a raspy pathetic whimper that happens to be mine. Charlie tightens his grip even more and I manage to force my eyes to open halfway to be met with Charlie's furious stare boring into them and I feel like I am just on the verge of breaking in his arms.

"I said get up now!" he screams at me again as he peels the covers off me and hoists me up by my shoulders into a standing position and as soon as he releases me I fall like a rag doll to the ground and it's not even a second before Charlie grips my shoulders again picking me up again and this time he throws me at the bed and my ribs scream in protest but I am no longer able to even produce a sound.

Surprisingly he doesn't slam the door shut as he leaves and he returns back no longer than a minute later with something in his hand that my hazy vision can't make out. He puts this object on my nightstand and he picks me up again and positions me against my bed's headboard holding a glass full of water to lips.

"Drink." He orders sourly showing that is the last thing he wanted to be doing to me right now. I know I won't be able to swallow, much less open my mouth.

"Just let me die." I wince as I manage to rasp out feeling like a thousand needles have pierced into my throat.

"No" he replies angrily; "you are not going to get off this easily. You are just like your mother you pathetic bitch!" he screams as he grips the sides of my jaw with his hand forcing my mouth open. He starts pouring the water into my mouth. "Swallow bitch or we will do this the hard way." He says menacingly and I just can't take it anymore. My head and ribs are aching and I am dehydrated, malnourished, and above all freezing. I try my best to swallow but I start choking and my stomach grumbled in anger and I feel like my ribs are finding their way out through my skin and to my horror my body starts convulsing off the bed. I hear Charlie starting to curse muttering about things getting out of control and my eyes roll back into my head making everything fade to black.

* * *

><p>I am brought back to consciousness by the feeling of a sharp prick it the inside of my elbow. What is this I don't remember getting hurt there? Oh shit Charlie! My eyes automatically fly open and I don't how much time passed since I was last conscious. Although I am very dizzy and drowsy, my whole feels like a truck has just crushed it. My head really hurts along with my throat and my neck is very stiff but I manage to look up, my heart races in my aching chest at the scenery in front of me.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I am brought back to consciousness by the feeling of a sharp prick it the inside of my elbow. What is this I don't remember getting hurt there? Oh shit Charlie! My eyes automatically fly open and I don't how much time passed since I was last conscious. Although I am very dizzy and drowsy, my whole feels like a truck has just crushed it. My head really hurts along with my throat and my neck is very stiff but I manage to look up, my heart races in my aching chest at the scenery in front of me. Charlie is sitting on the left side of my bed and he is gripping my upper arm tightly as he tapes the needle in the inside of my elbow and releases the grey tourniquet he had tied just above my elbow. What the hell is Charlie doing? Is this some evil sick plan of his where he gets to drug me and… Oh shit!

I will my body to move, to fight against Charlie but it seems to want otherwise. With all I've been through I think I just can't do this anymore. Let Charlie just do whatever he wants it can't get any worse than this. I take a look around and I see that someone went on a medical shopping spree. Charlie's medical bag is lying open on the ground and beside my bed lie two plastic bags that have the local drugstore's logo on them and on my nightstand lies what I seem to recognize as a blood glucose meter, an alcohol spray, an empty ampoule, and a syringe that I think has been used since the lid is off and there's some blood on the tip of the needle. Shit he injected me with this when I was out! Well I am still alive and feeling like shit so I guess it wasn't poison.

My attention is averted back to Charlie when I see him move towards the bed after he rummages through the plastic bags and retrieves a bag with a clear solution in it. He attaches the nag to the headboard and then he picks up my arm again and sticks the tube to the needle. He does something over my head to the bag and then I feel the fluids starting to run freely through the tube and in to my veins starting to rehydrate me. He then pulls back the duvet over my body up until my shoulder leaving the hand that has the needle in it over the covers.

"Isabella" Charlie mutters impassively not looking me in the eye as he take his previous place at the bed in front of me, which is so out of character from him. In fact, this whole ordeal is extremely out of character of him. He places his hand on my forehead and retracts it immediately scowling at me. He places a thermoscan in my ear. What the hell! Am I five? A thermoscan seriously! My eyes are burning from the fever and I am sure they are bloodshot so I close them trying to get some kind of relief. I faintly hear the thing beeping after a minute or so and he takes out of my ear and I hear a gasp. Okay, this must be really bad if Charlie is actually gasping!

"Okay Isabella I need you to open your eyes for me." Charlie says tapping my cheeks surprisingly lightly with his hand. I can't open my eyes; I just want to sleep for little bit. "Isabella can you hear me?" Charlie asks a little bit loudly while shaking my shoulders causing my ribs to hurt and I whimper involuntarily as my eyes fly open instinctively from the pain. Charlie looks puzzled for a moment then his eyes widen in realization. "Are you're ribs hurting?" he asks with an unrecognizable expression on his face. I am unable to nod because of my extremely stiff neck and lack of energy, and my mouth is too dry to even think about trying to speak. "Just blink twice if they've been hurting." I immediately comply blinking twice.

"Okay" he mutters impassively as he rises up my shirt and tank top up until right under my breasts. He starts inspecting my ribcage. Even though I am sure the bruises are yellowing right now I know the problem is not in the superficial damage. Charlie starts pressing gently on my ribs and when he presses on the sore spot I scream out in my pain as my vision starts to blur and I know if I weren't so dehydrated I would be tears would be running down my cheeks right now. The pain is horrible from where he pressed and all my other conditions are not helping and it is starting to be hard to breathe from the overwhelming pain. Pressing on the sore spot just made it so much worse.

When my vision starts focusing back I notice Charlie has his stethoscope and he is listening to my chest. He puts his hand on the pulse point in my neck feeling my racing pulse. He moves away from the bed again and starts rummaging through the drugstore's plastic bags again. He comes with two vials and a glaring big syringe. Well okay, not that big but it is not hypodermic either. He starts filling it with both vials filling it with the first vial and then emptying it the second and filling it with both back again with the clear red medicine. What if this is drugs? Or maybe some toxic medicine that will make him get rid of me once and for all. I just have to constantly remind myself that I have nothing to lose. When he's done he gazes at my wide fearful eyes "this will help with the pain and your fever okay." He states almost defensively "and you don't have a choice, I am giving it to you anyway" he says turning back to his menacing tone.

"So turning on your side isn't an option right now; you'll have to sit up." He says as he puts the cap on the needle and it dawns on me. Oh shit I am mortified! I thought he'd just stick the thing in my arm or the I.V line. He moves to sit me up and he does this thing where he uses his whole arm in a vertical position on my back keeping it fairly straight while he is supporting me at the back of my neck, in between my shoulder blades, and my spine. It is almost painless and as he is lifting me I find there is a position that makes so much easier to breathe. I am about 45 degrees elevated and this position is just relieving all the pressure of my ribs. Charlie seems to read my mind and he keeps like that for a minute before proceeding to sit me up on the bed and against the bed frame to support me. He pushes my legs down the side of the bed and proceeds to turn me so I am facing away and my back is toward him. I really can't help but feel like shit about myself how come I am letting this man who's been physically and mentally abusing me my whole life take control of my every single move. I know if he lets go of me right now I will fall right on my back and maybe this broken rib will puncture my lung and kill me or if he didn't put these fluids in me I would've been a second away from death by now, or if he doesn't get my fever down my brain will probably fry to death; how come my life came to be this much in his hands.

I feel Charlie push my too long brown hair over my shoulder while lowering my pants make me very close to dying of embarrassment and there is something cold that I'm pretty sure is an alcohol pad, surprisingly I don't really feel the needle prick but what I feel is the stinging sensation of the medicine he is injecting me with. However, it only lasts for 3 seconds or so and he pulls out the needle. He moves to my side this time while supporting my back and this time he takes a short cut and puts one arm under my knees and the other on my blades and he scoops me up in his arms like I am a rag doll, which I am and he sits me up again against the headboard. This time he adjusts the pillow and when he lays me back down it is in the exact comfortable position I was in while he was sitting me up. God it does feel better like that, why didn't he do that long ago.

I am really confused now. Why is Charlie doing this? He is caring for me and making sure I am comfortable and this has never and I mean ever happened before. Yes he never took it this far only giving me a few bruises here and there and maybe sore bruised ribs or a twisted ankle, but he never actually starved me almost to death or broke my ribs. Also whenever I was actually sick even as a child he would let me be in my room and when I was really young up until 5 years old he had a nanny that would care for me and feed me but he never actually gave a shit about me. Why is he doing this now? Why is he even spending time saving my life when he obviously resents me presence?


End file.
